


The silence

by Alannada



Series: The son of Ingwë [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Exile, Gen, The Noldor, Valinor, Vanyar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An inner monologue of Ingwion, prince of the Vanyar, upon meeting with Fingolfin before the Noldor left Valinor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The silence

I am standing in front of you, silent, motionless. I am waiting for you to speak, to talk to me. I want to break this silence, I want to hear some voice - mine or yours - but not this silence. But I cannot, it must be you who will speak first.  
I already know what do you want to tell to me, cousin. But you must tell it to me nevertheless,  
High King of the Noldor is dead, the Trees too, the Dark One fleed away, the Valar are trying to catch him. Young High King Feanaro took an oath and called Iluvatar’s name. His sons sworn with him to revenge Finwe’s death and take stolen Silmarils from the Dark One.  
From where I know that? I will never tell you, I never share my secrets with others. I am the Minyarin prince who rarely leaves the slope of Taniquetil, but I know what is happening in the whole land - I don’t know everything, but enough. No one asked me from where I know all those things.  
You lowered your head in a silent greeting. This silence is worse than the darkness. Your tribe speaks about the Darkening of Valinor. Darknening is impossible when there is still light. Don’t look down, lift your head and look at the sky - see? There are stars. There always are stars. Why did you forget about them?  
I heard you want to follow Feanaro and leave Tirion, Valinor, everything. I see in your bright eyes sorrow mingled with determination, dear cousin. You want to tell me about your decision? Do that - I will not try to stop you, even if I think it is stupid to leave. But I respect you and I understand your wishes. Tell me that you want to leave, cousin, tell me, so I will have a chance to give you my blessing.  
Your face is pale and I can see how tired and sad you are. Soon you will leave Aman. We must talk to each other now. You must talk to me, cousin. Before it is too late. Before we will turn around and will never see each other again - not before the change of the world.  
Please, cousin, speak. I cannot listen to this silence any minute longer.  
Please, break this silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (unless stated otherwise)  
> I am not a native speaker and have a bad case of dysgraphia. If you find a mistake in any of my texts feel free to send me a pw about that and I will fix it.


End file.
